


We Reconvene In The Morning

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP, Pegging, Rumbelle - Freeform, Teasing, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of waiting, she finally gives him what he wants.<br/>A follow up to The Little Wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Reconvene In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana

Belle’s touch was so gentle that it drove him quickly to the edge of insanity.

“You have to learn to be patient, love,” she said, sliding a single finger in and out of him. “We wouldn’t want to hurt you, would we?”

“You won’t hurt me,” Rumpelstiltskin rasped, hands clenching the pillow. She was being slow for the pleasure of tormenting him, Rumple was sure of it. And much to his despair, his little wife could do that for a very long time before she decided to be merciful.

“Oh, but this is new, Rumple,” Belle said. “And we should always be careful with new toys.”

He could almost see her through narrow eyes. Though it was hard to keep focus as she added more oil and another finger to the torture, he could’ve sworn she was grinning at him. Because it gave her pleasure. She loved to lie him on his back, she loved to ask gently for him to spread his legs, and she loved how fast he was to obey. It was fun to smooth the inside of his thighs and tease him for being so eager.

“Look at my brave knight. It’s so easy to have you at my mercy.”

Rumple prayed that Neal wouldn’t start crying again. Belle had spent all night by his side, and he had spent all night rolling around in bed, waiting for her to return, dreaming of her touch and her body. Now, he had her naked between his legs and her hands pleasuring him – and it was far from satisfying.

“I’m ready,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “Not yet.” And just because she was cruel, Belle curled her fingers against the right spot, making her husband whimper and bite down on his lip. She actually giggled at his reaction. “Quiet, Rumple. You’ll wake up the baby. No, no,” she said, as he tried to close his legs. “Spread them open. I’m not done playing with you yet.”

The muscles in his legs felt tired already, but he did as she told him to, pressing his thighs against the mattress and offering himself for her to do as she wished. Her fingers went back to that sweet spot and kept pressing, just for the pleasure of watching him struggle to be both still and quiet, even though he wanted nothing more than to moan her name loudly and wrap his legs around her. He could pull her close, press her stomach against his erection, hopefully she’d take pity on him and bite on his neck as he rolled his hips against her skin.

“There we go,” she finally said, pulling her fingers back and watching him sigh. “Now I think you’re ready.”

Rumple tried to lift his head to see her get ready. Her naked body moved always with such grace that even the simplest things were beautiful to watch. But the endless teasing had left him dizzy, so he was vaguely aware of his wife moving to a basin of water to wash her hands, and of the cold feeling of the oil between his legs. By the time she had fastened the harness around her waist and thighs, however, his breathing had leveled and he could see her standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at him.

With a swift movement, Belle undid the knot in her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders. Her nipples stood up, hardened, pointing at him, begging to be sucked into his mouth. He followed the trail of her flat stomach down, the memory of her sweet skin and how it felt against his lips was very vivid in his mind. And there, right bellow her waist, a large phallus sculpted in ivory.

Rumple felt his muscles contracting at the sight of it, taking in its size and girth. Belle hadn’t been careful for her own amusement (not entirely anyway); they hadn’t tried that one before and it did look rather challenging.

“Do you like it, Rumple?” Belle asked.

His answer was a breathless confession, “Yes.”

Had she been feeling particularly cruel, Belle might have asked him to worship their new toy with his mouth. That was always a pleasure to watch. But, judging that Rumpelstiltskin looked intimidated enough already, Belle climbed into bed with him and lowered herself on top of his body.

“Do you want me inside you, Rumple?”

He nodded.

The ivory tip was already pressing between his buttocks.

“Tell me what you want, Rumple,” she asked, pushing herself inside.

He gasped for air. “Oh, darling Belle.”

“Tell me, love.”

“I want you. Just you.”

His lips found hers. His hands let go of the pillow and his sore fingers held her face in place so he could kiss her as she pushed deeper.

Once she was settled inside of him, she whispered, “Does it hurt?” against his mouth. He shook his head frantically, as if afraid she might pull back if he didn’t convince her. Instead, she started moving.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
